


Myths

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara is shocked when she learns how many myths are actually real.Stargate Atlantis AU. Direct continuation from I Just Sat Down.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Myths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 18 prompt Myths.

"I know I've seen those images and all, but you're telling me Atlantis is real? As in the flying city you showed me is that ancient Greek city at the bottom of the ocean? Like in the Disney movie?" 

"Oh, no, no, no, we don't talk about the Disney movie."

"Wait, why? Is it too accurate or too inaccurate?"

Sara smirked. She was a little surprised and kind of proud of herself by how well she was coping with all this. If anyone had told her yesterday that she would land in some secret underground lab with a magic chair and that many of the ancient myths that she had thought were, well, myths, were actually real, at least to a point, she would have laughed in their face. 

But here she was, being completely on board with this. Of course, it was all very fascinating. Zari, who finally had realized that Sara didn't even know their names and had gone around the room to let everyone introduce themselves, had done most of the talking, the others throwing in some comments here and there. 

Sara was trying to remember the names by thinking about the people and their attributes. Mona, whom she had brought to tears by barging in and accusing her of shooting at her – which, in Sara's defense, she had – but who seemed to completely have forgiven her now, talking nearly as much as Zari and smiling widely at her. 

Nora, who clearly had not forgiven her yet, because she was still glaring at her a little every now and then and seemed very protective of Mona but whom she so far couldn't read. She hadn't said more than two words but seemed to be very keen on observing everything and raising a sarcastic eyebrow every now and then. 

Charlie, who Sara still couldn't believe was an immortal shapeshifting alien and who mostly talked to rile Zari up with correcting her, not in a mean way, just in a friendly ribbing way that made Sara smirk inwardly. 

And of course, Ava, whom Sara was trying not to think of as Director Sharpe, since when Sara said she already knew her name she had said since now she was working with them permanently – something that apparently everyone was taking as put in stone already even though Sara didn't even have a clue what she would be working on or any of the details – she could call her Ava. 

Now, Zari grinned at her mischievously. 

"Actually, neither, but if you don't want to spend four hours listening to how amazing and wonderful and perfect Princess Kida is, you should avoid mentioning that movie in front of Ava."

Sara's eyebrows shot up and she turned to Ava, a wide grin forming on her face. Ava rolled her eyes. 

"That was one time. One."

Zari laughed.

"I know, I'm just pulling your leg. Actually, I quite enjoyed it, being passionate about something suits you."

Ava blushed a little, but smiled gratefully at Zari.

Sara nodded solemnly even when she was still grinning.

"Noted." While she filed that away for later, for now she was eager to learn more, so she changed the topic again. "So, what other myths are true? And wait, if there's aliens, are there like, other creatures? Mermaids? Vampires? Oh, please say werewolves are real!" For some reason, the whole room fell silent at that and everyone looked at Mona. It took Sara only a few seconds of confusion to catch on. "Oh. Okay. You're a werewolf? Is that just like, a normal thing."

"Not really normal and I'm not a werewolf, I'm a Kaupe. It's Hawaiian and it's similar to a werewolf but also really different."

That explained exactly nothing, but Sara just nodded, not wanting to pry. 

"An alien and a werewolf, huh? And the rest of you, are you just like, plain humans?"

Zari basically snorted. 

"Oh, you sweet summer child. You know nothing yet."

"Hey!" 

Sara took offense to that but also couldn't help but laugh at how dramatic Zari was trying to be, flailing her arms and now winking at her. Whatever new world she had been thrust into, she was glad that it was with these people. She only knew them for such a short time and apparently many of them were not what they appeared, but she could already tell that they could easily be friends.


End file.
